


Beware of Wolves

by Tsudzura



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M, Horror, Red Riding Hood Elements, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsudzura/pseuds/Tsudzura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Yui was sent to pay a visit to her dear Uncle Ritcher who lives in the forest beyond the village borders, her father warns her "Don't stray from the Path". With a basket of goodies and a red cape, Yui sets out to the eerie dark forest. Red Ridinghood AU. Sakamaki BrothersXYui</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beware of Wolves

_Quick! Escape! Flee!_

These thoughts were the only thing that fueled the girl's desire to escape from the rapidly pursuing beast. It's raspy pants and swift footsteps only seemed to grow louder by the second. She could feel the intense blood thirst overflowing, greedily waiting to pursue and devour.

Despite the murky darkness of the forest and that the legs were starting to slacken from exhaustion, she continued to flee from the monstrous beast. Several trees stood in her way, menacingly obstructing her path with long protruding branches that almost seemed to grab at her clothes to assist the bloodthirsty beast. Her only defense was to quickly swat away at the branches, only to receive thick red scratches on her arm. Despite the brief moments of pain, the girl only ran faster.

The surrounding silhouettes of the trees almost seemed to pass by as momentary blurs but it was interrupted when she tripped over a well hidden protruding root.

The impact gave her a harsh scrape on her knees and cheek. The girl quickly scrambled up on fours and hid behind a large enough tree to catch her breath and hopefully check to see if the monster was long gone.

Eerily enough, there was no sound except for her own sharp breaths. Did the beast perhaps be far away? No, it couldn't have. It lived in the forest so it probably knows it completely. Perhaps the beast was actually tired? No, it was clearly capable of hunting down smaller and more agile creatures so where was it?

Either way, she took the opportunity to kneel down and brush off the cloying dirt on her legs. She slightly winced from brushing over her ankle; looks like a sprained ankle. Nevertheless, she stayed alert, keeping her ears open for the familiar rasping and her eyes carefully scanning her surroundings for any sign of a large dark silhouette or a bright glint of their eyes.

But then, she heard the faint footsteps, trudging on leaves. It was slowly creeping closer and closer and closer. The girl quickly clamped her mouth with her hands shut to avoid any stray screams or breaths from escaping. Each sound of crushed leaves was getting closer until it stopped-right behind the tree she was hiding.

Rough sniffs were heard from the left, then the right. The girl held her breath and squeezed her eyes shut. 

...

Almost miraculously, the sound of crunching leaves start to crawl away. After the sound completely disappeared, the girl released a small breath of relief and bravely turned to look behind her hiding spot to make sure the coast was clear.

All of sudden she felt a thick fetid breath on her neck. She whirled around to find the monster itself, smirking at its caught prey.

The last thing she could remember was the monster's sharp bright frightening eyes, ready to devour its meal. 


End file.
